


In Your Eyes

by catcusxx



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcusxx/pseuds/catcusxx
Summary: One-shot - Kyo x Yuki.Things get hot while fighting





	In Your Eyes

Yuki did not, as a general rule, find fighting exhausting. He was fit and perfectly able to end something quickly. It was Kyo who exhausted him. The damn cat was better than Yuki liked to admit, and there was a kind of passion in his movements which made him difficult to predict. Rather than humour him, it was easier by far to simply pin him down - not even a cat could move when trapped between what was effectively a rock and a hard place.  
Completely immobilizing Kyo was not as easy as Yuki let on - not least because Kyo struggled relentlessly. There was a kind of emotional exhaustion which came from being so close to someone as well. Yuki had spent his entire life avoiding physical contact and yet here he wished for it, had for longer than he'd like to admitt.  
It was late in the day, they were walking home from school - alone because Honda had work. They'd been arguing about something trivial but she hadn't been there to stop them. Perhaps there was also a part of Yuki which was itching for a fight as much as Kyo. Itching to escape to escape the collected persona he'd always had to maintain.  
Yuki sidestepped Kyo's first lunge and sent him careening into the surrounding bamboo forest. There was the crunching of stems and leaves as Kyo sprang up. Yuki braced himself. He'd learned long ago that Kyo would get up no matter how far he threw him.  
"Stupid rat." Kyo hissed. His eyes flickered to Yuki's left. He used Kyo's momentum to throw him to the ground again. Yuki followed Kyo's path in a more controlled way, landing atop him. He was straddling him now, arms pinning Kyo's above his head.  
Kyo's lips curled into a snarl, his eyes full of the kind of fire Yuki wished he felt inside him.  
He'd gotten used to Kyo's scent. He'd gotten used to the feel something living beneath his fingers - a pulse fluttering under his grip. He shouldn't have been able to feel something so delicate in the heat of a fight, and yet it was there, jarring him as much as each punch Kyo threw at him. When the cat hit, he hit hard.  
There was a moment where they were both still. The dappled sunlight softened Kyo's face, so Yuki could imagine that their compromising position was something else entirely. Sweat beaded on the back of his neck.  
Kyo bucked his hips, the movement threatening to dislodge Yuki. He smoothed his expression and dug his knees into the ground, leaning forwards so more weight was on his hands. Kyo's hot breath fanned his neck and he didn't stop moving.  
The bucking begun to feel like something more akin to grinding when Kyo had so little room for movement. For a brief moment, the friction had felt good. The tangled hands and panting breaths had felt good. Kyo's hands curled into fists under Yuki's, an angry blush coating his cheeks. He stopped moving.  
"Pathetic." Yuki spat. He felt his own face heat up as he realised exactly what was between Kyo's legs. As he realised that he himself was sprouting a hard-on.  
"Me? What about you? You're terrified of even trying!" Kyo hissed, seemingly oblivious to this new kind of tension. But no - Kyo's eyes had always given him away, and they weren't looking for a way to escape. Yuki couldn't miss the way his gaze flickered to his crotch then to his mouth. The look burned.  
Yuki leaned forwards, a strange cocktail of emotions burning in his stomach. Their faces were inches apart. A lock of Yuki's hair fell from behind his ear and Kyo flinched as it brushed his cheek.  
"Make me try, then," Yuki hissed, before he could stop himself.  
Kyo's eyes narrowed. Yuki felt muscles tense under his thighs and flinched away as Kyo's head shot up. The angle was wrong - Kyo hadn't been going to headbutt him. He raised his chin instead, the bones in his neck standing out as he strained upwards.  
He kissed Yuki.  
The snarl had not disappeared. It was teeth against skin - violent, angry, and yet the intent could not be mistaken. Kyo was chipping away at Yuki's exterior. He was different to Honda, who coaxed him out, ever patient. This was forceful. Yuki would later wonder if he'd needed this.  
He wished that there was some distance between them, and yet felt his own mouth open slightly, his teeth scrape against Kyo's. The snarl vanished - it must've - because then they were mouth to mouth and Yuki was feeling Kyo's lips instead. Suddenly their movements weren't fraught with violence. There was warmth instead, and unlike the hard plains of the rest of Kyo's body, this one part of him gave under Yuki's touch.  
Kyo's pulse disappeared from underneath Yuki's hands. For a single, brief, moment, Yuki felt Kyo's fingers comb through his hair. Then Kyo's hands ripped from Yuki's hair and Kyo flipped them. One of his legs splayed out to one side, his elbows came to rest on either side of Yuki's head, as if he didn't expect him to try and escape.  
Yuki brought up a hand to his own face. He'd intended to wipe his mouth. Kyo had used teeth, and he thought he could feel blood. Instead he found his fingers caressing his lips, as if those marks were something to be treasured.  
"I hate you." Kyo said, jerking Yuki out of his trance.  
"Yeah." Yuki agreed, flicking his gaze to the sky above Kyo's hair. He was beginning to feel his eyes told gave away his thoughts as much as Kyo's did. The sun had almost set, turning the light dusty. In the cage of Kyo's arms, the world felt new and sweet and safe. Yuki didn't want him to see the way he felt now, and yet-  
Kyo's hands replaced Yuki's on his mouth. A silent apology. Yuki felt the corners of his mouth twitch.  
Kyo cleared his throat, "I win," he said.  
Yuki propped himself up on his elbows, so their foreheads touched.  
"What's the prize?" He asked.  
Kyo's eyes widened. Yuki kissed him again, an altogether different sensation when his lips wanted to pull into a smile.  
"That won't work a second time," Kyo breathed.  
"I know."  
And yet somehow Yuki didn't want to escape. He closed his eyes and ignored the way his body must be saying all the things he didn't want Kyo to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yee <3  
(I was kinda iffy about this ship because they're somehow related but like, apparently they're a thing)  
\-   
I wrote this at like 2 in the morning I'm too scared to reread/edit it.. like, tysm if u left kudos or commented, ily, but why is this my most viewed work?  
(I don't wanna be remembered for this)


End file.
